


Red Balloons

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: IT movie, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Movie Night, Phone Call, Red Balloons, Short, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: Sonny and Barba wake up to something rather unexpected after a date to the movies...Inspired by TRUE EVENTS.....I mean, kinda.This is a VERY short story, and it might have mistakes. It's late, so yeah. I'm also terrible at endings.





	Red Balloons

Barba sleepily rubbed the back of his head as he waited for his toast to finish. It was early, and he was getting ready for work. Same as usual. 

He briefly went over the details of the squads current case, trying to see if there were any connections he had missed, but he quickly realized he wasn't awake enough to do so. Still groggy, he went over and got the butter out of his fridge, setting it on the counter. Taking a sip of his coffee he smiled though as he thought of the night before. He had went out on a date with Sonny last night, to the movies. They both had decided to go see the remake of Stephen King's IT since everyone was talking about it. Sonny didn't like it at ALL. He seemed to be slightly freaked out by clowns. Barba never found clowns to be scary however, just annoying. But the two of them both agreed that Bervely's father had what was coming to him. 

His thoughts stopped as suddenly his cell phone went off. He sighed, a phone call at such an odd time could only be bad news. Did the only witness end up in the hospital critically injured? Barba knew it was incredibly morbid that he was annoyed by the thought, but he was so used to cases coming up with complications, and becoming more difficult. He picked up his phone and answered it in somewhat of a rushed way.

"Barba speaking, wha-"

"BARBA!! Why would you do this?? Not funny!!"

The attorney froze in place as he heard Carsi on the other end. He had no idea what he was talking about. After a few seconds of just silent confusion, he spoke.

"...What are you talking about Sonny???"

"Ha ha. Don't play dumb. Who else would put a RED BALLOON in front of my house??"

Barba made a face, and almost chuckled, yet he still was confused and rather unsettled. Maybe it was Sonny who was messing with HIM, but that idea didn't make any sense. He really didn't like the movie. Barba absentmindedly started pacing around his kitchen, quite stumped. 

"Sonny....I'm still at home, so I couldn't hav-"

He didn't finish his sentence. Barba's eyes passed his window, and caught a glimpse of bright Red as they did. What.

Making a slight jog over to his window to look directly at it, he froze as he realized what it was. There, out in his yard, was a small Red balloon tied to a stake in his yard. Probably just like the one that Sonny was talking about.

"S-Sonny, there's one in my yard too-"

"WHAT?"

There seemed to be genuine fear in Carsi's voice which made Barba almost giggle. Yeah, this was odd, but there were no such thing as an evil demonic clown. This was obviously some kind of weird joke. He went over to get the toast out of his toaster as he tried to calm his teammate down.

"Sonny, come on, don't freak out. It was just a movie, clearly someone wanted to scare us a little."

"But who??" Carsi protested.

"I'll find out, ok? I'll see you at work. Remember, it's just a dumb balloon."

\---

As Barba went to set things down on his desk in his office, he realized that he did indeed make a quick post online about seeing the movie late last night. This meant that it was obviously someone both he and Sonny knew. He eyed everyone suspiciously though nobody really noticed as it was a busy morning already. Sonny poked his head into his office, before opening the door.

"Did you find out who it was?" he asked.

"What, you mean the balloon thing?"

"Yeah. Who knew that we both went to the movies last night?"

Barba was going to explain that he actually did post about it, but his eyes caught someone coming up behind Sonny. He didn't really register, nor react right away.

"Was it ME??" Fin boasted, with a small smirk.

Sonny turned around, slightly stunned as he didn't hear the cop at all. Barba however, rolled his eyes before approaching them.

"WAS it you? " Barba pressed, leaning in a bit. It honestly wouldn't surprise him. Fin was usually up pretty late, at the perfect hour to do such a thing. It made sense.

"Maybe. You two afraid of clowns after that movie now?" Fin chuckled, pretty much admitting to the act.

"Not me." Barba said calmly, "Sonny however..."

This made him roll his eyes, and he tried to make sense of his reaction.

"Come on. You'd be scared too if you saw something from a horror film in your front yard!" Sonny huffed, crossing his arms lightly. Fin seemed a little bit sympathetic. 

"Aw come on. I won't do it again. I just saw Barba's post and thought 'why not'."

Sonny gave a Barba a look that simply read "Well then" before uncrossing his arms. He glanced up at the clock in Barba's room and saw that they all should start getting down to business. Barba took notice as well.

"Well Sonny, time to start the day. You'll probably be seeing even scarier things than last night." It was a morbid joke, but it also was just true. He noticed Finn had left the room, and Sonny approached him, putting an arm around him really quick. It made Barba smile, and what Sonny said next made him smile more.

"I still had fun going to the movies with you."


End file.
